Evil Conquers All
by Theditzandbush
Summary: Many people are coming into Hogwarts new- Tori, Kameko, Aidan and a girl named Serena. This is an extremely thought out story... with no point at all. It starts out extremely slow, but it really does pick up the speed after the first half chapter... Hey,


Woo Hoo!  
  
Sailor Moon and Harry potter CROSSOVER!!!  
  
Written By: The Ditz and Bush! (alternating chapters, Ditz did Chap 1!)  
  
Title: Evil Conquers ALL!  
  
Okie dokie! Bush and I are in the story not using our real names! (We don't own any   
  
of the characters. :( Oh well.) Check to see if you can find us... Hint: We're both in  
  
Slytherin. We took the online Harry Potter Quiz at Harrypotter.com That's what   
  
it told us! And my mom and brother are in Gryffindor... *Sigh*. It's hard being evil.  
  
Ditz  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1! And so it Begins... (note! This takes place in the VERY beginning! But they   
  
already know each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Oh, yeah. Draco too. how   
  
strange...but know one knows Serena. They are all 11 and 1st years, even Serena   
  
though she is Sailor Moon.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena is sitting on the couch reading the latest Magic Knight Rayearth Comic book.  
  
Her mother walked in the room from the front door. "Honey! Something strange came   
  
in the mail for you! It even says what bedroom you sleep in. Is someone stalking you   
  
sweetie?" her mother yelled. Serena put her comic book down with a confused look   
  
on her face. "No one's stalking me, mom. At least, I don't think..."  
  
Her mother sighed and tossed the envelope onto her lap. "Would you at least open it   
  
and tell me who?" she said, rolling her eyes. Serena picked it up and flipped it over.  
  
She peeled off the wax crest and opened the envelope. She took two sheets of paper  
  
out of it and then tossed it aside. "OK. The paper says, 'Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,'"  
  
Serena got another confused look on her face. "Huh?" she grunted. Her mother got   
  
up from the chair across the room and sat beside her daughter. She took the letter   
  
and looked it over. "Honey, it says that you have been accepted into a school that  
  
teaches magic and stuff," she said, bewildered. "Oh, and you can take a rat, cat, or  
  
an owl."  
  
Serena smiled. "That sounds cool. And it starts August 30th! Hey, does this mean I  
  
get to skip school? Awesome!" she said. Her mother gaped open-mouthed at her.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we have to buy all these books..." she   
  
said. Serena's face fell. "Books? as in STUDYING books?" she cried. "Relax,   
  
Serena! they don't look that hard! They look kind of simple. Let's go get them at this  
  
Diagon Alley place, and then most likely, you can go."  
  
"Yay!" Serena cried, and then hugged her mother. "Let's go now, okay?" Her mother   
  
nodded yes and they headed outside and to the car.  
  
* * * *   
  
"You mean you've NEVER seen this kind of money before?" Serena's mother yelled.  
  
"No, I've never seen these little paper things in my life, and if you want these books,  
  
you'll need to trade in these for real money at Gringotts." Serena's mother relaxed   
  
a little. "I'm sorry..." she said. "It's just that this is all so new... Can you tell me how  
  
I can get to Gringotts?"  
  
  
  
The book keeper eased up a little. "Now see with calming down a bit, now I don't   
  
think you're insane. Gringotts is down a little bit to the left.Don't worry, everything  
  
will work out," He said with a grin. "Thank you," Serena said. They strolled down to  
  
the bank and traded their muggle money for Galleons,Sickles, and Knuts. Serena's   
  
mother gave her a sack full of it and said, "I'm buying your books and stuff, but this  
  
is your personal spending money," she said.  
  
  
  
Serena nodded happily as she noticed a red headed boy eyeing the sack. She smiled   
  
at him, being the nice friendly person she was, and he lightened up a little and smiled  
  
back. Her mother took her hand and walked her to the robe shop. As she stepped in   
  
a woman smiled and rushed over to her.  
  
"Hogwarts, I presume?" She said with a grin. Serena nodded happily and the woman   
  
gestured to an elevated platform where a blonde boy was being measured by a   
  
mesuring tape. She walked over and noticed her mother was gone. She probably  
  
went to get my books, Serena thought. She stepped onto the platform next to the  
  
blonde boy and started to get measured herself.  
  
"Hey," Serena said. The blonde boy looked up and sneered. "You aren't pure blood.  
  
I can tell. What are you? Half? Mudblood? What?" Serena thought for a moment   
  
and then said,"I think I'm half. My dad does this wizarding stuff. Not my mom,   
  
though. I've never really liked my mom though. Why?" The blonde boy smiled.   
  
"you're not pure blood, that's for sure. But I think I like you. You don't seem to   
  
act like a mudblood. More like you're pure."  
  
Serena shrugged. "Whatever. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" The blonde boy   
  
rolled his eyes. "As if I would ever actually go anyplace else? And besides, I can  
  
tell you right now I'm in Slytherin. My name's Draco Malfoy. " He stood up as the   
  
lady gave him his new robes. She gave Serena hers right as her mother walked in.  
  
"Come on, I want to get you a going away present," her mom said as they walked   
  
through Diagon Alley. Her mother pulled her into a pet shop and said, "Tada!"   
  
She was standing by a cage that had an owl in it. It was grey and had tiny stipes  
  
on it's wings. "I love it mom. Thanks," Serena said as she took the cage from her.   
  
"I shall call you... uh..." Serena said, racking her mind for good names. As she came   
  
across one, she wondered where she had thought of it. Oh yeah! Now she remembered.  
  
Demeter was a goddess, she knew that from school. Wow, one use school was good   
  
for. Naming an owl. "You know, the perfect name for you is... Demeter!" Serena said  
  
to the owl.  
  
"Demeter... wasn't she a goddess of nature?" Serena's mother asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"It's perfect, don't you think?" she said. Serena's mother nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well Serena, we have everything. Unless... you want something else?" Serena's   
  
mother asked. Serena shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's go to the station now. I think  
  
it's almost time to leave for Hogwarts." Serena's mother shook her head in   
  
exasperation.  
  
"I don't see why we had to put this shopping stuff off until the last minute, sweetie."  
  
Serena's mother said. Serena rolled her eyes. "We put it off because Daddy thought  
  
that since he went to Hogwarts, he could help. You and me BOTH know that going  
  
shopping with him is always out of the question." she replied.  
  
Serena's mother nodded. "Good point," she said as they stepped out of Diagon Alley  
  
and into the little bookshop where they had entered from. They walked out and   
  
headed towards Serena's Mother's car. They revved up the engine and started to   
  
drive to the Tokyo branch of King's Cross.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," said a teary Serena's mother. "Be sure to send me  
  
lots of owls, and little missy, you're coming home for Christmas," she said. She stood  
  
back and looked at her daughter with her trunk with bunny rabbit stickers plastered  
  
over it. She broke out into tears and then shoved her daughter onto the train. "Good  
  
Bye, honey. I'll miss you more than you know."  
  
Serena said her good byes and then moved her trunk onto the compartment that was   
  
deserted. Maybe I'll finally get some alone time, she thought, hoping silently that   
  
someone would actually come along and talk to her. Her wish must have been   
  
answered because as soon as she thought it, a group of three girls came in and sat  
  
down.  
  
Two of them looked really pissed off, and the third was cracking up over the   
  
arguement. Serena sat for a while before she overheard snippets of their   
  
conversation.  
  
"You are such a liar!"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't tell him! Who else would? You're the only one who can't keep  
  
anything a secret!"  
  
"I can TOO keep secrets! I never told whats his face you liked him!"  
  
"Well that was because I never DID like him."  
  
"You told me you did! And I never told a SOUL."  
  
"You told me," piped up the girl who was laughing so hard.  
  
"Shut UP, Tori!!"  
  
"See! You did too tell someone!"  
  
"Yeah well Tori supposedly already KNEW!!"  
  
"You're the only one I told!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that? You tell her everything!"  
  
"I do not. You know, Kameko, you are being such a STICK!" The girl named Tori was   
  
trying to get Kameko from killing the other girl over that statement while the long  
  
haired one was the one cracking up insanely.  
  
What was the big deal with calling someone a stick? It was a stupid name to call   
  
someone, Serena thought. Well, since I'm hearing their whole conversation, I might as   
  
well introduce myself. She walked over to the girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena. I couldn't help but overhear and it sounded like you (she pointed at  
  
Kameko) and you (she pointed to the girl with long hair) are going to kill each other."  
  
The girls all broke up into mad giggles. When they had calmed down enough, Kameko  
  
started to talk again.   
  
"You thought I was going to kill Aidan here?" The girls started to laugh again.  
  
Serena got a confused look on her face. "But weren't you fighting?" she asked.   
  
The girl named Aidan stopped laughing. "It may look like arguing to the untrained  
  
eye, but really this is almost like..."she stopped talking. Then Kameko chimed in."It's  
  
like... a sport for us! We're almost sisters inside. Except for the STICK thing... Well  
  
I guess it shouldn't bug me but it does and they know it."  
  
Tori then began to talk, but she was interrupted by someone walking into their   
  
compartment. It was the blonde boy that she had met in the robe shop. Following  
  
him were two creatures he was calling Crabbe and Goyle, so Serena assumed that  
  
they were people. "Hi," said Draco. Serena looked at Kameko. It was obvious that   
  
see was really into the guy.  
  
******Now the story is told from the viewpoint of none other than... KAMEKO!  
  
Kameko glanced at Tori and Aidan. They seemed to be talking about something but   
  
they weren't interested in the people who had just walked in. "I said HI. You're   
  
supposed to say hi back." he said. Kameko leaned in to whisper in Serena's ear.   
  
"You know him? He's cute," she said, and then added, "Introduce me." Serena   
  
nodded, and then said, "Hi. These are my friends," she said, and they all introduced   
  
themselves.  
  
"I'm Aidan."  
  
"Tori."  
  
"And I'm Kameko," she said, flourishing her best model made smile. She was happy   
  
when she noticed him looking her over. "What did you say your name was?" she said  
  
seductively. "I didn't. But now that you mention it, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he  
  
said.  
  
He sat down away from them at the other side of the compartment, but Kameko was  
  
pleased to see that he snuck looks at her every now and then. Just then three more  
  
people entered the compartment, a girl, a boy with black hair and glasses, and a very  
  
tall boy with red hair and freckles. "There you are, Malfoy. We've been looking for  
  
you for ages. Now, you give us Neville's frog." the girl said.  
  
"Hah. Mighty speech for such a mudblood." Draco Malfoy said. Both the boy and the   
  
girl were trying to keep the boy with red hair from clobbering him. Kameko laughed   
  
so hard she nearly peed her pants. Everyone looked at her. After a while she calmed   
  
down.  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just that... mudblood... I've not used that word in so long... but now,"  
  
she said, calming down even more, "Now... I know who it is. I know you're the mud-  
  
blood." she said, her eyes narrowing. She smiled as she saw Draco Malfoy grinning at  
  
her. He noticed and turned away. "Crabbe, give them the stupid frog." he ordered.  
  
Crabbe did as such and then Draco Malfoy said, "It was much more fun taking it   
  
from him, anyway."  
  
The group of kids left and Draco Malfoy stood up and walked over to Kameko. He   
  
grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the back of the compartment. "I  
  
want to get to know you better," he said. "Um Hmm," Kameko said with a sly smile.  
  
They walked over to the darkest corner and started talking.  
  
******Now it's TORI'S turn to tell it  
  
"Look at them. She's all over him!" Tori said. "Well, if I know Kameko, this is exactly  
  
the kind of thing she would do," replied Aidan. Serena sat up. "Did you guys know   
  
each other before you came here? And what's Kameko's deal with the word   
  
'Mudblood'?" Tori looked over at Draco Malfoy. "I figure he's pure blooded, just  
  
like Kameko. You see, Aidan and I are half. Well, I'm more like three quarters, but  
  
that's nothing. It took forever for Kameko to stop calling Aidan here a mudblood.  
  
But now we're like best friends. We had to go to real school where we lived, and   
  
that's where we all met. Kameko had always been pissed that she always had to go to  
  
muggle school. She knew she would come here, so that really ticked her off."  
  
"Well, we're all here now, and it'll be a blast. I mean, my sisters are going to go to Hogwarts,  
  
and I really want to freak them out about it." Tori said. She got an evil look an her face. "I  
  
know how to scare them to no end," she said. Just then, the group of three kids that had yelled  
  
at Draco Malfoy were coming in through the door. "Hi," the kid with glasses said. "I'm Harry.   
  
Harry Potter. You might want to make sure that your friend over there doesn't get too involved  
  
with Malfoy. He's not the sort of person you would want to know." Tori narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And whose to say what kind of person we would like to know?" Tori said. The girl suddenly spoke   
  
up. "Malfoy is just pure evil. I'm Hermione Granger." Aidan rolled her eyes. "That sounds just   
  
like Kameko's kind of guy. Me on the other hand, I'm not so sure. I'm not all that mean. I mean,   
  
come on, I actually have values, unlike her."Aidan said.   
  
The red headed boy suddenly started talking. You could tell that he was having a hard time saying  
  
anything because you could tell he had a thing for Serena. He kept on sneaking peeks at her and   
  
then suddenly forget what he was saying. "Uh... Malfoy is um... not real nice and uh... I'm hungry."  
  
he ran out of the compartment very fast. Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's Ron Weasly. Don't   
  
worry about him. He's alright, though I don't think he's very stable..." she ran out of the   
  
compartment too, trying to chase him down.  
  
"Those two are something else. But I'm sure we'll be there any moment, so you might want to put on   
  
your robes." Harry said. He smiled at Aidan before taking off down the way toward Ron and Hermione.  
  
Tori nudged Aidan. "Aidan and Harry sitting in a tree..." she said before Aidan socked her in the  
  
arm. "Fine! I'll leave you and your little boy toy alone. Ow!" she said when Aidan slapped her  
  
upside the head. "Now Serena on the other hand... little ol' Ron's got a thing for you..." Serena  
  
shook her head. "No way. There is absolutely no Way anyone would like me," she said. Tori rolled   
  
her eyes. "With hair like yours? I'm lucky if my hair doesn't stick up three inches of the top of  
  
my head when its is a ponytail. I'm surprised the whole train of guys isn't here on their knees,  
  
begging for you."  
  
Tori got up and went over to where Kameko was sitting besides-no, ON- Draco Malfoy. "You guys,  
  
we're almost there. Stop whatever the hell you're doing, and put your robes on." she said. Kameko  
  
pouted, and then said, "Oh, well. we'll save that for later shall we?" tori rolled her eyes in   
  
disgust. "Come on you little slut." she said. Kameko looked at her sharply. "I'm not a slut,   
  
just outspoken and perverted." she said.  
  
"See you later, Draco," Kameko said as she went over to her trunk and pulled out a robe. Draco left   
  
the compartment and when he returned all of them were completely robed. All of a sudden the train  
  
came to a complete stop. Every one was getting off.  
  
****** Aidans Version....  
  
"Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!" a giant man was calling. He apparently was   
  
going to take them across the lake. Serena, Tori, Kameko and Aidan sat in the same  
  
boat. They all gasped when they saw the castle that was to be their home. They rode   
  
across the lake in silence. When they landed, they walked up to the doorway.  
  
"I gotta leave you hear, Proffesor McGonagall will come getcha." The wild man said.  
  
Just as he left, a stern looking lady came out and stood in front of them. "Hello   
  
First years. I am professor McGonagall. This is the time where you will be sorted   
  
into any of the four houses, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Now   
  
if you follow me, you will be sorted into your house." she said.  
  
Proffessor McGonagall opened the door. They walked through the great hall and   
  
into the dining room. All of the other Hogwarts students were sitting there,   
  
watching the first years expectantly. Prof. McGonagall took them down the middle   
  
of the four tables and lined the first years up. "Welcome back, Hogwarts! Let the  
  
sorting ceremony begin!" the four tables erupted into applause.   
  
"As I call your name, please come forward and put the sorting hat on your head.  
  
It will tell you where to sit. Aidan Bumstilne!" Aidan walked over to the hat,   
  
picked it up, and sat down on the stool. It waited awile, and then said, "Gryffindor!"  
  
One of the enormously long tables began clapping and cheering. She went over   
  
and sat in an empty seat. The other first years were getting called, but she wasn't  
  
paying any attention to what there houses were. She noticed that Harry, Ron, and  
  
Hermione were in Gryffindor, too. Serena had been voted into Slytherin.  
  
She turned her attention back to the sorting when the only ones who remained  
  
were Tori, Kameko, and Draco.  
  
"Tori Johansen!"  
  
*****Back to Tori   
  
Tori put the hat on. She could hear it arguing with itself, trying to decide where  
  
to put her. Not something stupid, she thought. Oh really? said the hat. Maybe   
  
you belong somewhere simple... maybe... NO! thought Tori. I'm not going to go   
  
in a dinky house like huffle puff. I knew it! said the hat. You're definately a...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.  
  
Tori went to sit down at the cheering table that had silver and green decorations.  
  
It was now Draco's turn. The hat barely touched his head before yelling,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
******Kameko's turn  
  
That's where I'm going, thought Kameko, Slytherin. Sounds fun. Proffessor   
  
McGonagall said her name and she sat on the stool. The hat touched her head and  
  
immediately shouted,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The ceremony was over and Kameko joined her friends at the Slytherin table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's the end of chapter ONE!!!! Now it's time for Bush to write some...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
